Loves an Interesting Thing
by JouninTroublesome
Summary: Rewrite of my popular story with over 80, 000 views. It all starts with a mission, turns into love, then rape, then exile. read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Loves an Interesting Thing.

Chapter One.

Rewrite.

As i sat on my bed, staring out my window intently, i culdnt help but let my mind stray about. The first thing it came to was the fight with Neji.

Naruto-Kun was so supportive, i remember him yelling... no cheering/yelling. it gave me the courage to stand up to Neji and even though i may of lost and neary died, i was still noticed, and that is what was important, i wanted to be noticed, even if it only helped a little.

Thats the difference between Naruto-kun and I. He is brave, self confident, shows how much he cares to everyone.

I continued to swim around in my own thoughts as i heard a loud knock on my wooden door.

"C-coming" i muttered as i made my way towards the noise.

Slowly i opened the door and saw no one, i looked to my right and then to my left. Finally, begining to turn something blue caught my eyes. I looked towards the ground and saw a scroll with dark blue hiragana on it. It was from the Hokage, Tsunade.

Quickly i unrolled my days scheduale and read it to myself.

_Dear Hyuuga Hinata _

_I would Like for you to report for my office at exactly_ _10:00 am for a new mission, on this mission. you will be accompainied by Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uamaki_

I gasped as I read Naruto-kun's name, then continued to read the rest of the message.

_Best wishes from the Godaime – Tsunade_

There was only one thing running through my mind. A mission with Naruto-kun. How do i dress... what should i do... i just hoped that i would be able to get up the courage to talk to him. Hurridley i turned around and went back into my room. Packing my things and leaving for the hokage tower, i was already running late.

As I rushed to the hokage tower I noticed naruto-kun sitting in his favorite ramen stand, eating what seemed to be miso pork ramen, he glanced towards me and i looked away as a blush adorned my face and my pace fastened. When i looked back i noticed he had began to leave for the tower too, probably realising he was already late.

I came closer to the tower and spotted kiba up ahead, akamaru gently resting on his head. Kiba began to grin as he noticed me approaching, he had been acting so strange lately, i had no clue why.

"H-Hello Kiba-kun, ready to go in?" his face suddenly held a little confusion.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" He asked, staring intently into my eyes. The amount of thought on his face intrigued me. I began to think about that, wouldn't kiba had been told that Naruto and I were going with him?

But then, with Naruto and Kiba's past record, im amazed they are even on the same team for a mission considering how horribly it went last time. Tsunade musn't of wanted to tell him knowing that Naruto or Kiba because they would most likely try to get out of the mission.

As we walked inside the tower and up the stairs towards the hallway near Tsunade's room, i contemplated how i was going to handle this entire ordeal with Naruto, i dont know if i would be able to say a word to him. At that moment he came running towards us, grinning like an idiot and waving. As he stood there i just prayed to Kami that i didnt faint.

(**Naruto POV)**

As i approached Hinata and Kiba all i got was a timid hello and a growl. I definatly knew i wasnt wanted, but i put on my happy grin anyway just so that Kiba knew it didnt affect me.

"Go-Good Morning Nar-Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered towards me.

I looked at her confidently as she twidled her fingers and blushed in an slightly adorable way. I had never noticed how cute her blush was before. They both stood there looking at me like i was a complete idiot.

"Good Morning Hinata and Mutt- I mean Kiba" i said

Kiba had such killer intent coming off him after the dog comment, haha i love mocking him, he looked like he was just about to punch my face in, i knew he wouldnt though.

"So what are you two doing he-" I was cut off by Baa-chan.

"Naruto, Hinata and Kiba, Please come in now" Muttered Tsunade looking down at her paperwork.

As we walked in i watched as Hinata tripped over her feet, seeing I have awesome reflexes as soon as i saw her begin to fall i quickly caught her before she could manage to hit the ground, our faces were about a centimeter apart, I picked her up and her blush went from light pink to a dark shade of red.

"Are you ok Hinata?" I asked, care showing through my voice.

She just continued to stare at me, as if trying to make a sentence in her head, but failing miserably.

After a while, Hinatas face began to go pale again and as she blinked she realised she had been staring at me like an idiot.

"I-I-Im Fine Nar-Naruto-kun" She stuttered towards me.

"So Baa-Chan, What is the mission" i shouted at her loudly in my most enthusiastic voice just to piss Kiba off. It worked, he looked at me in a confused way and then his eyebrow began to twitch.

He then began yelling. "Im stuck with THAT! Moron!"

Granny Droped her head and sighed loudly.

"Now Kiba Settle down, Naruto is a Respectful shinobi just as you and Hinata are, show him some respect"

"Yeah Kiba show me respect! Bow to me!" I shouted at him and soon after Baa-Chan's Eyebrow began to twitch.

"You too Naruto!" With that my happy exterior dropped and i face planted into the floor as Kiba began to laugh.

Tsunade looked towards Kiba. "Look you don't have to go if you don't want to."

Kiba looked back and forth between Baa-chan and I…

"I'd rather stay in Konoha Tsunade-Sama, thankyou." Kiba walked off without waiting for a reply so that she could not change her mind.

My vision glanced towrds Hinata and she had her back slouched and had a devastated expression on her face, as if being alone with me was that bad. Why would she want to go with me anyway, im a baka.

**Your Right Kid you are a baka! **Shouted the Kyuubi from inside his cage.

_**Oh shut up damn fox! **_The Kyubbi then shut up. Which was a change.

Naruto - 1.

Kyubbi none!

Hey that rhymes!

When I snapped out of my fight I noticed Baa-Chan, Shizune and Hinata staring at me with worried expressions.

"Nar-Naruto-Kun are you ok?" Hinata asked as politely as she could.

"Um… Yeh why wouldn't I be?" A confused look took over my face followed by a curious one.

"it's Ju-Just you Looked Like Yo-you were having a fight with Your-Yourself"

I looked at her for a moment longer dumfounded by the statement.

"Maybe I was, anyway Baa-chan what is the Mission"

_**THUMP! **_

Baa-chan hit me over the head and the pain ripped into my skull, damn that old woman can hit! its ridiculous.

"As for the Mission-" she started


	2. Chapter 2

Loves an interesting Thing.

Chapter 2.

**Bold writing = Couple of sentences from last chapter. **

**"It's Ju-Just you Looked Like Yo-you were having a fight with Your-Yourself" said Hinata**

**I looked at her for a moment longer**

**"Maybe I was, anyway Baa-chan what is the Mission"**

_**THUMP!**_

**Baa-chan hit me over the head and it hurt**

**"As for the Mission,** you will receive Details once you arrive in the land of Waterfall, once there, you will go to this address"

Tsunade Handed me a peice of paper, it read Naru Uzum and Hina Huuy, The writing upon the scroll had every colour from the rainbow but the base itself was pink and smelt like strawberry's, i assumed this was not what the normal scrolls were like.

After focusing on the scroll for long enough, my vision drifted back to the letters. I quickly opened them and read the first sentence to myself in my head.

"Who the hell are Naru Uzum and Hinata Huuy?" I asked dopishly.

This puzzled me greatly, i couldnt figure it out, when i looked at tsunades expression it was one of amazement, amazement at how someone could be so dumb.

"You're undercover! You BAKA!" Tsunade screamed as she hit me over the head with force, causing me to fly into a wall. I could of sworn i heard something crack as i came into contact with it. I slowly got myself up from the ground, ignoring the immense pain and grinned stupidly.

"So Baa-Chan, when are we to leave?"

Tsunade looked at me with slight ease, Probably because it was the first helpful question i had asked the entire meeting and that it would probably be the last.

"You will leave at 2-" Baa-chan was interrupted as an ANBU brought in Jiraiya, not even bothering to try and get out of their grip.

"Let go of ME!" he screamed, he could of forced them to, but seeing Tsunade get angry was alot more fun. The ANBU winced, obviously not liking the pitch of Jiraiya's voice.

"What did this man do?" asked Tsunade curiously.

The ANBU was too busy giving me a death stare to answer Tsunades question, this earnt him a punch in the face and plummeting into the same wall as i had. Before he got ot his feet he gave Hinata a look and continued to answer Tsunade's question.

"He was caught peeping in the hot springs"

Baa-chan's face started out calm and collected and as the information began to process in her head, her eyebrow began to twitch.

"Let him go" She said in a calm tone.

"But God aim-" Before the ANBU could finish protesting Tsunade yelled at him again.

"Let him go!"

The anbu put Jiraiya down, Glaring at him. Jiraiya held a smug look on his face. "Thanks you Tsu-" He was cut off before he could thank her. He was the third one that day to get thrown into that wall, but this time, he went straight through the wall as Tsunade yelled out at him.

"GET OUT YOU STUPID PERVE!"

With that Jiraiya got up, out of his daze, and as i'd like to believe went off crying for his mother.

"As for you two.. You will leave at 12:45, in exactly 1 hour, you will have items in the house you are staying at, and the trip there is only about 2 days long, you are dismissed"

I turned around to walk out, Tsunade began to yel at shizune and i couldnt help but smile at her antics. I stopped in my place for a second, allowing Hinata to walk pass me. _This is my chance…no she won't say yes you incoherent BAKA!... I must try!..._

"Hin-hinata wait!" i yelled out in one quick sentence.

She turned around with a blush and within a second she began to twirl her index fingers. The blush adorning her face was light pink.

"Ye-Yes Naruto-Kun?" she replied.

I smiled my stupid grin at her and her blush darkened

"Would you like to go and get something to eat?… I promise we won't get ramen" I had a serious tone on.

Her blush went into a dark red, if possible and she nearly fainted, before she did, she answered my question.

"Ye-Yes Naruto-Kun, I would like the-that very Mu-Much" After that sentence she fainted. I waited around, staring at her, just trying to figure out a way to wake her up, but before i had to think of something, she managed to wake herself up.

Wiht that, we walked off towards the BBQ house that Chouji had loved oh so much.

The entire meal was spent with little small talk and little eating on Hinata's side. Once we Finished eating and went to leave we realised that we only had 15 minutes to pack for the trip.

"Oh no, Naru-Naruto-kun, we have only 15 Min-Minutes to pack and Ge-Get to the Front Ga-Gate!"

Hinata said Scared, i swear sometimes that girl thinks that if shes late, birds will feats and nest in our brains.

"Ok well we better get going! See you in 15 minutes"

Hinata didnt know this, but i had already sent a kage bunshin back to my house to pack my items, so once she had left i ducked over to The ramen shop and got myself some for the trip.

I walked up to the gates and immediatly Hinata caught my eye, the way her hair falls down over her shoulders, the wale her lavender eyes light up next to her pale skin and when she blushes when she see's me staring at her- oh crap, i looked away quickly once she had noticed i was looking towards her direction.

"Wha-What Naruto-kun?, is there something on my face"

I looked at her for a minute trying to think of what to say, something sweet, Romantic everything imp not

"Ahhh no..." that was my attempt at covering for myself.

We began our treck into the forest surrounded Konoha, jumping from tree to tree for hours, stopping everynow and then for a quick water break. Thats when i felt something, some kind of killer intent. Hinata looked at me "Hinata… turn on your Byuakugan!"

She nodded and followed my orders, Performing hands signs before bringing her hand up to her face and whispering "Byakugan". The veins around her eyes pulsed and she began to look for the intruder that was stalking us.

"Did you find anything?" i asked curiously.

She looked worried, she turned to me, her violet eyes holding concern, at that point it was obvious she had seen someone.

"There is two sound ninja, coming out way and fast"

I looked at her, her eyes so full of fear, i had to console her…_we can take them on, easily!_

"It's ok Hinata we will win" i re assured her.

Suddenly two sound-nin came out of the branches, standing infront of us for a mere second before they bought attacked. I dodhed the one that had attacked me, but i managed to dodge and catch his foot. I began to spin him by his foot but his hands got hold of the ground and he used his leverage to kick me in the face with his free foot. I went flying across the clearing, sliding across the ground.

I slowly got to my feet, my legs shaking and blood trickling down my face from my lip.

"Time to loose these, i got this idea off a friend of mine.

I reached to the bottom of my orange pants and lifting each of them up, revealing weights underneath, i quickly unstrapped them and sent them to the ground. Making a large bang.

"What th-" Said the man i had been facing. I grinned at him stupidly.

Suddenly I appeared in front of the man and punched him in the Stomach, charing my fist with chakra before i did so. He went flying and i quickly appeared behind him, holding a kunai to his throat.

"Let go of him, or I will slit her throat" I looked over to find his twin brother holding hinata, in the same position i held his brother.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan I will save you"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hinata POV**

**"Its ok Hinata we will win"**

Suddenly two sound-nin came out of the branches, one attacked Naruto-kun head on and the other attacked me, I watch as his he swung his foot towards me and it slammed into my stomache, i suddenly went flying into a tree behind me. When i got back up i stood in my Jyuuken stance and readied myself for battle, He came towards me kunai at the ready and i smacked his hand away. Just as quickly as i did that i felt the pain of a kunai being lunged into my leg. I quickly flipped over him, ripping the kunai out and stood back in my stance.

"I hope this hurts!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I quickly hit him in the spine with my **GENTLE PALM **Technique, before he could show any sign of me he poofed into thin air and I noticed it was a shadow clone, I turned around activating my Byakugan and searched the surroundings, i found him hiding in a bush to the left of me. He leapt for me and threw his spiked chains at me, they wrapped around me and ripped my replacement to bits.

I then appeared in front of him out of no-were and hit him in the stomach, after I saw him go to the ground I heard a thump, I turned to see Naruto-kun taking off leg weights then he dissapeared from his spot and re-appeared behind the guy.

How fast is he? I asked myself before I felt something Sharp being placed against my neck.

I saw Naruto-kun with a kunai to the other sound Nin's throat, before anyone could do anything, the ninja behind me laughed.

"Let go of him, or I will slit her throat" he threatened.

Naruto looked back and forth from me and the sound-nin behind me. Looking into my eyes with the first serious look i had ever seen on his face.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I will save you" I couldn't help but awe at the way he had said his sentence.

Suddenly the ninja infront of Naruto yelled out to his brother. Naruto had made a duplicate and it had removed the kunai from the other ninja and pushed me out of his grasp. Angry, the sound Ninja turned around and landed a punch

As I fell to the floor I heard a voice someone shout out violently.

"Never, ever try and hurt MY friends!"

As i slowly turned my head, i saw naruto. Atleast i think it was Naruto, he looked different. It was the Naruto i always knew and loved, his eyes were red with black slits in them similar to a fox's, His nails had grown into clows and his canines were at least triple the size in length. 'This...This is not naruto-kun'.

I could sense the killer intent coming off the blond haired boy before me and sense the fear of the sound-nin. As naruto leapt for him he let his claws dig into the mans arms but before he could do too much damage the sound-nin quickly kicked him in the stomach and he went flying backwards towards a tree. Naruto quickly flipped his body around and landed on the tree then kicked off smothly lunging for the ninja infront of him when he was kicked from behind. The Twin brother had used this oppurtunity to sneak up on naruto.

I watched as he continued to punch naruto, and naruto got angrier. Finally after getting beaten up he fell to the floor, no facial expression present. One of the Nin walked over to me, muttering a sentence to the other.

"Now time to finish her off"

His hand reached down, his fingernails dirtied with the blood of my loved one and his arm still baring the cuts, suddenly there was this force, it was big, this chakra was massive, 100 times the normal size of a human.

As i turned my vision to Naruto, he was now upright, blood dripping from his arms and his mouth. He stood there, glaring at the Ninjas before him. Sudenly he appeared infront of one of them, pulling his arm out and attacking him, the ninja block, though naruto continued to hammer him, ripping through him like scissors to paper.

Blood Spattered on Narutos face, his arms had even more blood trickling down them, but this time it wasnt his own, this time it was the Ninja he had just killed.

"I will not let you hurt those precious to me!" he yelled out.

Then Lunged Forward

**Naruto POV**

As I lunged toward the last Nin, red chakra begun to engulf be, I grew a tail, then another.

**FLASHBACK!**

"_Wh-What Naruto-kun? is there something on my face"_

_I looked at her for a minute trying to think of what to say, something sweet, Romantic everything im not._

_Suddenly I appeared in the kyuubi's cage out of free will, as I walked down the dank hallways, stepping in puddles of what seemed to be water, I reached an large room, it had red walls, and a jail in it, on the jail was some sort of seal, the seal to keep the Kyuubi contained in me…I stared at it as I watched two big pairs of eyes appear, witch would of freaked any normal person out, thought I was used to it…_

_**Hello kit, what did you come here for?**_

_God Kyuubi cant I come and see a buddy once in an while?_

_**Oh...so you want to know what to say? ok say this**_

_As the Kyuubi spoke to Naruto his voice mimicked Naruto's._

_Suddenly Naruto was out of the dark damp chamber and saw Hinata blushing_

**Flashback OVER!**

I charged for the sound nin in front of me, Wanting to rip him limb from limb for attempting to hurt Hinata-chan… I lifted my arm up and charged, clenching my fist tightly, i was so close to smashing it into his when he he did a flip and landed gracefully on his feet.

"I will get you back for what you did to my brother" promised the other Ninja, getting ready to attack again.

I stared at him and after a while, grinned and started laughing

"Hahaha…don't worry you will see him again….IN HELL!" Suddenly a laugh came out of my mouth that i knew wasnt mine, it was kyuubi's. He was loving this.

I lunged for the Ninja yet again, sick of these games i decided to end it, beginning my rasengan. As my blue orb came in contact with his chest i watched the look of fear on the mans face change as it went inch by inch into his chest with every push. It changed from a fearful look to a dead look. Blood was every and even though he was gone i couldnt help but to continue to use my rasengan until it had gone completeley through him.

I turned around, away from the disturbing scene and my eyes changed back to blue, the tails went away. I was about to say something to hinata but i collapsed to the ground.

I feel to my knees and awaited the splash of mud on my face, although it never came… I looked up to see Hinata-chan staring into my eyes and before I blanked out I heard her yell out for me

"NARUTO-KUN, I need you!, please don't go"

After that I blanked out with a warm feeling and a smile on my lips.

**R&R**

**This is a rewrite of one of my popular stories. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Love's An Interesting Thing**

**Chapter 4; More fighting?**

**HINATA POV**

I had quickly put a tent up and dragged naruto inside of it, I sat next to him legs crossed and placed a sleeping bag over him, he needed it more then me.

I couldnt help but look at his chiselled chest as it went up and down. My eyes travelled towards his right collarbone, there was a scar. It was from his fight with Kiba-kun. Kiba had used his special move with akamaru to take naruto-kun down, he didnt realise how much Naruto could take though.

My vision then moved to his face, his lips were slight purple due to his current state and because it was so cold. A smile adorned his face as if he was dreaming of something happy, and the last thing i looked at where his eyes, they may of been closed but i could still remember the vibrant ocean blue of them, they were so intense that he could dazel anyone with no effort... only if the village didnt hate him so much.

But what puzzles me the most is why he fought so hard for my safety, I never thought Naruto-kun felt for me like that….._though he did vow to protect his precious people…… the people who befriended him…so I guess I am included…_as I shut my eye's closed for a second I saw a picture of Naruto-kun and his trademark smile …_I just wished that he felt more for me then friendship._

_Though I guess I will never be good enough for Naruto-kun…he is strong…kind…brave…Caring… and Loving, Naruto-kun has the biggest heart out of anyone I have ever known… I could never be his equal._

**FLASHBACK**

I looked up into the bleachers seeing all of my friends up their, staring down at me wondering if i was good enough to take on Neji, but knowing that i wasnt. I couldnt stand their judgemental eyes. i turned my vision towards my oponnent.

I watched Neji tighten his arm bands and fear began to wash over me in no time at all. I new that given the opportunity he would kill me within a second. He glared daggers into me and i could almost feel them pierce my skin.

"Give up Hinata-san…You will never be able to defeat me and you know it, a failure will always be a failure"

I heard a cracking sound come from the balcony and my vision glanced from Neji up towards the sound. There i saw Naruto-kun, gripping the bar so tightly, almost cracking it from the sound of it.

"As soon as a failure states that they will change, they are doomed to be a failure forever, face it, you are not destined to lead our clan…you are too nice and too caring to even be a shinobi…you are a failure"

I looked at him and knew he was right, I was a failure to myself, my clan, my father and Naruto-kun….what could Naruto ever see in a weakling such as myself… I stood there for what seemed to be a few minutes as I heard someone scream from the balcony.

"Come on Hinata, don't let him get away with that, show him what you can do, kick his arse Hinata!"

As Naruto-kuns's words repeated in my head over and over I thought back to all the times he had never given up….all the times he had been treated like trash and continued on through his life… all the times people laughed at him and he shrugged it away…. All the times he was rejected and he…he kept coming back.

I did a few hand signs and yelled out, "Byakugan!"

**FLASHBACK OVER **

As tears, highlighted under the night light, strolled down my pale cheek, a smile began to curve on my lips as I quietly whispered to the boy that ly asleep inside his dreams.

"_Th-thank-you Naruto-kun…you gave me strength when I needed it most"_

Naruto suddenly stirred in his sleep as if he consciously heard what I had said, he still had that smile on his face, his eye's were still closed although the blanket had come half off of him….I picked it up and pulled it back up and over his chest. _Don't worry Naruto-kun…we will be there soon_.

With that I heard the Wind cry a long sound which sent a shudder down my spine, I heard some footsteps coming towards us… Quickly I activated my Byakugan to see three more sound Nin coming this way, Their faces full with anger.

I crawled over to the over side of the tent and grapped the kunai pouch that i had dispatched earlier then began to head outside, preparing for an attack.

I stepped out into the cold air, placing my feet on the wet grass softly. I scanned around the area and saw nothing. I sighed and gathered they didnt notice us and had continued on. Before i could do anything a sound-nin appeared infront of me and sent his arm towards me, almost in slow motion. I watched as it got closer and closer to me, but i couldnt seem to move. I was sent across the opening. I heard a small crack and it was obvious that one of my bones were broken.

I slowly and painfully was able to get up off the ground, i was surrouned. The first one came for me, the second slightly behind him. i dodged the first one and sent my palm into the next ones chest where his heart was, i sent chakra through my palm and he dropped to the ground hand clamped over his heart. I turned and another ninja hit my face hard and i felt to the ground behind me.

When I fell on the ground I slid at least 6 metres away from the ninjas, as I was sliding I used my hands to flip myself over onto my feet.

Another nin came at me, this one with brown hair and a mask covering the bottom of his face, similar to Hatake Kakashi, as I dodged blow after blow I suddenly dropped to the ground in order to kick his feet from underneath him, though he jumped and dodged my attack doing at least 3 summersaults in the air landing a good three feet away from me.

He still came back for more and as he reached me, arm at the ready i shoved my palm into the side of his body. Before i knew it i was surrounded by fog. I couldnt see anything around me, and especially not the foot coming towards my back. I went flying and hit a tree, when i fell to the ground i couldnt help but let out a grunt of pain. I looked over to the tent that Naruto was in, i have to do this for Naruto-kun!

He ran for me, probably planning to finish what he had started, but before he got there i felt something stab into my back. I fell to the ground un moving, watching the scene before me.

"Hahaha… this Bitch is going to die in pain and agony and there is nothing too stops us" He bragged to his friend before he reached down and gripped my head.

"So, Slow and painful or quick and painless? oh wait, you have no choice." I spat at his face, the red saliva dripped down his chin.

"You Barstards aren't going to touch me" I whispered whilst staring at him intently.

I felt something cold hit my face, he had slapped me. Suddenly a voice came from behind them

"**Don't lay a finger on her!" **the voice was fierce.


End file.
